interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Supplement al Kosmoglott, nró 5, 1926
17 = Supplement al Kosmoglott = Partie scientic-literari (in Occidental) Nr. 5 — 1926 Exemples de Modell Prosa. Li reva pri li eternitá. Trad. de „Drömmen om evigheten“ de Hjalmar Söderberg,*) Stockholm. Ex li svedi de A. Z. R. *) Un del max bon vivent Svedi stylistes. Quande mi esset ancor tre yun, mi credet con absolut certitá, que mi have un anim immortal. Mi fe estimar to quam un sanct e valorosi donation, e mi esset felici e fieri pro it. Sovente mi dit a me self: „Ti vive, quel mi vive, es un obscur e confuset reva. Unvez mi va avigilar-me in un altri reva, quel sta plu proxim al realità e have plu profund signification quam ti ci. Ex ti reva mi va avigilar-me in un triesim e poy in un quadresim, e chascun reva sta plu proxim al verità quam li antean. Ti aproximation al verità constitue li signification del vive, et it es plen de sensu e profund.“ E gay ye saver, que mi possedet in mu immortal anim un capital, quel ne posset esser perdit in ludes e ne esser confiscat pro debes, mi vivet un vive debochant e mi prodigat quam un prince to quo mi possedet e quo mi ne possedet. Ma un vesper mi esset con quelc de mu companos in un grand sala, quel fe brill’ar de aure e electric luce, e ex li fendas del planc-suol fe ascender un odor de putrition. Du yun puellas con pictet facies e un vel’i fémina con rugas plenat per gyps dansa ta sur un tribune acompaniat de li tintinnada del orchestre, li aprobant crias del mannes e li son de ruptet glasses. Noi fe regardar ti féminas, trincar mult e conversar pri immortalità del anim. „Es folli creder“, un de mu companos dit, qui esset plu vel’i quam mi, „que it vell esser un felicie posseder un anim inmortal. Ples regardar ti ci vel’i feminacha, qui dansa ta e de qui li cap e manus treme, quande illa sta sin move dum un moment. On vide strax, que illa es impertinent e deformi e absolut sin valore, e que illa deveni tal plu e plu per chascun die. Quam comic vell esser li pensa, que illa vell haver un anim immortal! Ma to concerne in li sam mode tu e mi e noi omnis. Qual mal joca it vell esser donar nos eternità!“ „Quo desplace me max mult in to quo tu di", mi respondet, „ne es to, que tu nega li immortalità del anim, ma to, que tu trova plesur in negar it. Li homes similea infantes, queles lude in un jardin, gardat de un alt mur. Vez pos vez un porta es apertet in li mur e un del infantes desappare tra ti porta. Tande on di a li altris, que il es ductet for in un altri jardin, quel es plu grand e plu bell quam ti. Tande illi escuta dum un moment in silentie, e depoy illi continua su lude inter li flores. Ples supposir nu, que un del pueros es plu inquisitiv quam li altris e grimpa sur li mur por saver, u li camerades 18 ha desapparet. E quande il descende, il raconta a li altris, quo il ha videt: ante li porta sede im gigant, il manja li infantes, queles on ducte for. E illi omnis deve esser ductet tra li porta, chascun in su órdine. Tu es ti puer, e mi trova it indescribilmen risibil, que tu raconta quo tu crede que tu ha videt, ne plen de desesperantie ma fieri e gay pro saver plu quam li altris.“ Li responsabilita del printat parole. Ex „Blad ur min tänke-bok“ de Z. Topelius. Li pensa sedet silenti in su solitari monasterial celle, it devenit fatigat pri se self, it exeat e trovat li parole. Li parole devenit li corpore del pensa, it devenit action e creat li munde. Li parole esset un evanescent sone, it serchat un firm punctu e trovat li scritura. Li scritura preservat li parole, ma esset ligat che su folie, it serchat ales e trovat li print-presse. Ex li vidpunctu de communication li parole es li eruc del pensa, li scritura es su cocon, li print-presse es su performat papillion. Ti ci tri formes de developation divide li historie del munde.*) Rem. d. Red. In li modern Radio it ha atin’et su quadresim transformation, liberante se del materie, del paper a quel it ha esset ligat, denove deveniente son, ma son audibil ancor plu involuntarmen, quam leibil in li presse. In chascun de ti tri formes li responsabilità del pensa cresce con su potentie. Deo soli judica un pensa sin paroles. Li parlat parol es judicat segun li testimonie del attestantes, li scrit testimonia se self, li printat sta avan li tribunal de omnis. Nam li parlat e scrit parole es conversation con poc homes, li printat es conversation con li munde. Por li printat parole ne existe límites in témpore o spacie. It trova su via partú, it penetra omni portas e fendes. Un vez emisset, it es inobtenibil per homan potentie. Batte it per un baston: batte li aer! Combuste it in foy: combuste li pensa! Li censure es un follie, ne existe un altri barr contra li printat parole quam anihilar omni arte de leer. Ma anc ti barr va esser ruptet, nam si un popul vell esser felicimen reductet til li nesaventie del savages, tàmen sempre va exister un derviche, qui dechifra li litteres. Trad. A. Z. R. Editiones de Kosmoglott. * Curt gramaticas-claves de Occidental in lingues Angles, Chec, Frances, German, Russ a 0,25 frs. sv. * Radicarium de Occidental in 8 lingues ADFIPRSSv 5 fr. sv. in landes de bass valuta rabatte til 100%. * Antean annucollectes de Kosmoglott 2—4 frs. sv. * Jacob Linzbach, Transcendent Algebra, scrit in Occid. 1 fr. sv. * Rabindranath Thakur (Tagore). Nationalism in Occident. Autorisat traduction de A. Toman. Precie 1 fr. sv. * Li Paneuropan Manifest de Dr. Coudenhove-Kalergi, traductet de E. Moess. * Comensa aparir in liverationes a 0.25 frs. sv. Lexico German-Occidental de Joseph Gär. Printeria A. Elken, Reval, Estonia, Varblase 5